Shot Through The Soul
by bk00
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was known as the Kitsune throughout his childhood. A delinquent who was creatively helping others through his pranks and mischief. Now he's left his home and title to take on the city of Konoha. But what happens when you take a Bullet To The Soul? A Cop AU.
1. Thunder's Arrival

**Thunder's Arrival**

The door pushed open, only to stop short. Karui sighed in the hallway outside of the apartment. It was probably that box that the idiot had forgotten to put away this morning.

The red-headed woman gave a small shove, hoping that whatever its contents weren't fragile. Upon entering her new home, moving boxes were strewn all across the space. Many were in the living room that opened up to her immediately. There was still so much to unpack and find proper places for.

"Why did I suggest this again?" She mumbled to herself as she threw her jacket onto the back of her couch and hopped over it. Once she was seated onto the cushioned furniture (or rather laid out), her eyes drifted to where a television would someday be. Karui stared at the empty space before she felt her eyes closing slowly. She was rather tired from today. Maybe she had been taking adapting to this new environment too lightly.

Before her lids shut completely, though, a sudden whirring noise caught her attention. Her hand reflexively went to the holster on her hip. She rolled off the couch with ease and inched over to the kitchen. Her first guess was that her blonde idiot of a cousin was up to something, but it never paid to assume anything. Karui knew that well first hand, having thought she'd easily melt into her new department.

One the case of who the kitchen culprit was, her prediction had been correct. Spiked blonde hair protruded from the male's head, his back turned to her while he wore a black tank with an orange spiral on the back and orange sweats. He was using her blender, various teas and coffees displayed on the countertop beside of him. Also, she then noticed, one of her bulletproof vest was out next to the drinking ingredients. What the hell was he doing?

Karui lifted her hand away from her gun to cross her arms over her chest.

"You do know she's going to kill you for touching her tea without her permission, right?"

She smirked as he jumped at the sound of her voice. Just how intensely was whatever he was trying? She moved to his side, peering over her shoulder.

"What're you doin', Whiskers?"

The look of surprise shifted into excitement almost instantly. His ocean blue eyes sparkled as he glanced between her and the blender.

"Learnin' how to make iced coffee."

Now Naruto since they were kids always toed around things whenever he was excited. Karui gave a roll of her eyes, leaning her back against the island in the middle of the space.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why are you making coffee?"

There it was. That full blast grin he did so well. He always had flashed as kids it when he saw her and her brother Omoi coming in the distance towards Uncle Jiraya's house for a sleepover. Guy hadn't changed at all.

"I got a job."

Karui stood in a stunned silence for several minutes. Had she heard him correctly? Naruto had stopped the device, giving her grim frown. The face look so unnatural on him that she laughed.

"I'm sorry! I thought you had you just told me you found a job. On our second day here no less."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pouted before scoffing and continuing his blending. Karui laughed again.

"So how exactly did you manage that, Whiskers?" Naruto's bad attitude towards her teasing melted away as he shrugged.

"The old Uzumaki luck, I guess?"

Hours earlier

He had been exploring the streets of Konoha. He was hoping to get this place memorized-not that he was planning to continue his "heroic" delinquency. He had promised not to cause trouble for Karui (there may or may not have been the blade from their family's sword against his throat when gave his word). Besides, here he was nothing but a passerby. Who was going to notice a disruptive yet well-meant attempt to help someone?

So there he had been roaming about, taking as much as he could of his new surroundings. It was then that Naruto passed a coffee shop and happened to peer into the glass.

Now all the customers were on the floor, which Naruto thought was weird. That is, until he saw the gunman pointing his weapon at one of an employee's face. The blonde's eyes widened at the sight. Now protocol, as Karui had attempted to drill into him, was to contact the authorities. But then again, by the time they got here the deed would be done and someone would either get hurt or the culprit would get away. She was going to kill him.

He backpedaled to the door and entered with a 'ding' of a bell. The robber turned to see who was stupid enough to intrude. Naruto grinned.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a coffee in this city?"

Now

"-And I'm sure you can probably figure out the rest. I saved the day and they offered me a job. As of tomorrow, I'm an employee of the Toad Sage Tea and Coffee House."

Karui stared in disbelief. She wasn't sure if that burning sensation was pride or anger. Either way, she knocked him aside the head.

"That was for pilfering my gear and getting messed up before I got a chance to use it."

There was no point for chiding him for his actions. He'd only do it again just to rile her up and because of his stupid need to help others while being outside the law. "We're not in Kumo anymore. I don't need you cause me with your 'heroics'. The nickname of Kitsune is to stay home, got me?"

Naruto winced in pain, nodding. Karui headed back the living room, all the mysteries at home. There was one question on her mind tho.

"Where's Robin?" Karui asked, again using a nickname for their other cousin.

"Haven't seen her all day. I checked her room but she wasn't there."

"That's weird," Karui replied plopping on the couch again, this time upright. It wasn't like Karin to leave the house unless it was absolutely necessary. Now she couldn't help but wonder what their Uzumaki luck had gotten the other redhead into. As if to give her an answer, there was a click of the door.

Karin Uzumaki knocked the door into the same box from earlier.

"Naruto! I swear to kami! I asked you to move this box before you left this morning!" She cried.

"I'm busy okay! I, unlike you, have a job!" He shouted back.

"For your information, I'm also employed as of an hour ago." Karin huffed as she pushed into the apartment.

The whirring stopped, Naruto peeked his head into the living room to look at her.

"Doin' what?"

Karin pushed her glasses up to check them back onto the bridge of her nose.

"Computer security. Luckily it's something I don't have to leave the house for."

Karui didn't want to know how, because she knew that the answer was something she didn't want to hear. But her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"How exactly did you get your position?"

"I hacked into-"

"You finish that thought and I'll arrest you here and now."

Karin rested her chin atop of Karui's head.

"Don't you think it's a little for the threats? If you pull them out so soon, your first day must have gone swimmingly. What happened?"

Karui gave a tired sigh and closed her eyes. How was she going to phrase this?

"I'm fine. Today went swell." She practically felt Karin roll her eyes in the same fashion she had done earlier. Naruto's light steps retreated back into kitchen, the machine making noise again. Her two family members went silent. Goosebumps went up Karui's arm at the quiet. The three of them had learned that if the needed information from one another, nothing grated their nerves than being quiet. It just wasn't natural for any of them to not make a sound.

Karui caved in quickly.

"Will you two stop it! It's so frustrating not hearing your obnoxious voices. I'll tell you what you wanna know, sheesh. So today I meet the other new recruits-"

"What were they like?" Karin interrupted walking around to sit next to her cousin.

"I first one I ran into was a guy. I think you'd like him, Robin. He was a pretty boy by the name of Sasuke-"

"Sasuke?" Naruto then shouted, peeking his head in again, "Guy sounds like a bastard to me."

Karui chuckled.

"It was a bit of a stick in the mud, I'll admit. Apparently he comes from a long line of cops, tho. And just between you and me, I think he might be a little messed up in the head. He wasn't all too friendly."

"Alright, uppity cop with a possibly troubled past. That's nice and interesting but I wanna hear about what other crazies you have to work with!" Karin's red eyes shining with curiosity. Karui mirrored Karin's crossed legged stance.

"Okay, okay. So there were these other two guys. One name was Nara something, and he looked like the laziest chump I have ever seen. But according to his huge buddy Chouji, guy has an IQ of 200." Karin laughed, not truly believing it. Something like was really rare!"

"There was this other guy who didn't say much. I think he's name is Shino? The last three seemed as if they were really close and they aren't exactly new recruits. One guy's name is Lee and looked like an exercise nut. He's listed as one of trainers for our martial arts and god help me if I ever have to take a lesson from him. The other's Neji Hyuuga."

"He's a kind of quiet guy, seems really into the job. And, thankfully, I'm not the only woman on this squad. Really sweet girl from the chat we had, reminds me of how Naruto a little with how bubbly but determined she is. I think she and that Neji guy are an item."

Karui noticed. Karin had been counting off. Seven fingers for seven new people.

"So what made it today rough?" Karin questioned, tilting her head slightly not finding the problem. Karui shrugged in response.

"Dunno, really. It just feels as if I'm not going to fit as easily as I thought."

"Well why wouldn't it be? You left all of your Academy friends behind and all of these guys know each other one way or another. Of course you're the odd woman out"

"Thank you for that uplifting summary of exactly what I'm thinking and feeling."

"What I meant," she continued as she got up to head to the kitchen. "Was that eventually you get to know them and feel right at home among them. These things take time, Karui, and shouldn't be taken so lightly. As you're prone to do with many things. Listen, you'll-"

Karui caught her pause and got up slowly.

"Karin, it's not as bad as you think."

"Naruto," The anger in her voice seemed to lower the temperature of the whole apartment,

"What the hell are you doing with all of my tea?!"

Karui arose the next morning before the sun was up. She rolled out of bed, yawning well she stretched. Her stomach growled loudly now that she was no longer asleep. The rest of her outfit for the day could wait, she decided, as she walked towards the living room in her boxers and tank top.

Now normally she was the first one to greet the day, but to her surprise Naruto was already making breakfast.

"Morning," he said to her as she entered, cutting an eye in her direction.

She yawned again, this time covering her mouth.

"Mornin'" She mumbled, taking a seat at the island. Not too long after, a plate of pancakes sat before her and a mug of fresh coffee steaming next to it. Karui took a small sip, savoring the flavor as her brain started to wake up.

"Mhmmm. You used my favorite creamer. Why are you up so early? It's not like you at all." She asked as she cut her eye at him.

"I figured I'd head over there early to get used to the equipment. Besides. I thought you loved my cooking?" Considering how far had come making just microwave ramen? Yeah, she did.

"You might make the best barista yet."

Karui caught the corners of Naruto's grin. In a matter of minutes she devoured her meal, downing her coffee. Putting her dishes in the sink, she gave the cook a peck on the cheek. Once she was in her room, she shifted through her closest. Karui pulled out her favorite red button and her pepper gray striped pants, sliding into her vest after putting on her holster. Making sure her tie was perfectly aligned in her mirror, she called out to goodbye and left.

She had been smart enough to find an apartment that was a good twenty minute walk from the department. Not surprising, as she entered the building, she wasn't alone. The Uchiha was at his desk, working hard away at something. Tenten was talking to Neji, who glared at her as soon as she was in his line of site. A silver-haired man was reading a book as a man who looked a little too much like Lee somehow even more intense chatted loudly. Everyone else she didn't recognize.

Then the commissioner's door opened on the upper balcony. The room became eireely silent as they gave her their attention. Amber eyes just a shade darker than Karui's scanned the room, until her gaze landed on the redhead. She did a two finger jab in Karui's direction before motioning to come to the office.

Karui gulped wondering what she had done, quickly moving towards the room. Upon entering the beige suited woman sat behind her wooden desk, hands folded into each other. The title Commissioner Tsunade was printed neatly on a golden paperweight that was being used as a name tag.

"So you're Karu Uzumaki, eh?" Karui nodded slowly at the stern look she was receiving.

Then Tsunade's eyes brightened and her expression warmed.

"I'm surprised A would send us his most decorated recruit. From your files, you're remarkable talented for your age. Probably the best recruit Kumo's had in decades. You're a good a shot as an Uchiha, the master of various weapons to match Tenten, and an eye for detail like that Nara kid or the Hyuuga brat. Though it says you've got a temper and tend to take things too easily from time to time? This true?"

Karui flushed but responded with another nod and a "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade closed her eyes, clearly thinking of what she should do next with the new member to her force.

"I think patrol sounds good. 7 hour block watch via patrol car? With Tenten?"

Karui perked up at the name. Her first assignment was with the one person who seemed to like her? She was practically at the door, eager to start. Karui paused when Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Officer Uzumaki?" What? What could she be-her badge! The newly made badge that carried the Leaf emblem glittered in the light. Karui clipped it to the hidden pocket inside her vest, grinning ear to hear.

"Now get to work!" Tsunade barked happily, "And may the Will of Fire be on your side."

Across town Naruto was hard at work. Despite being a little slow on the uptake, he had always been quick with his hands. Teach him something twice and he'd nearly master the task. His fellow co-workers looked in awe as he had seemingly take on the morning rush by himself. It was as if he was everywhere at once! It helped that the blond had a seemingly boundless positivity that was infectious. They had never gotten that many tips before in rush hour.

Once it had died down, Naruto gave a satisfied sigh. With the work he had done, an early break seemed possible. Before he could call out to his manager, a girl his age approached the counter. His blue eyes widened, taking in the sight before him.

The woman was conservatively dressed in a lavender sweater and blue jeans, but he was more distracted by her face. She had a cute button nose, pearly white eyes tinted slightly with violet, and long flowing hair the same color as the night sky.

"What can I get for you?" He said as he rest against his forearms, pressing them against the counter. He was hoping that stupid smile he had developed thanks to his Great Uncle was present. Naruto had gotten slapped one too many times thanks to that lecherous. By both the woman he talked to and his cousins. The woman looked up at the menu, taking a moment to decided. She opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by another voice.

"It's really is her? The Princess of Konoha!" A young high school girl suddenly exclaimed, waving back at her table of friends. Sudden the group of girls swarmed her, giving her compliments and praise. Naruto raised a brow at the sight as the girls' thanked the woman, took a picture, and left the cafe. The woman turned back to him, quite flustered by the whole ordeal.

"Allow me to rephrase my question: what is it that you desire, your Majesty?" He gave her a cheeky grin, the girl turning two shades of red at her teasing.

She then crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at him.

"A double mint chocolate frappicuno with cream and two cinnamon rolls. Please."

"As you wish, milady," He replied cheerily, giving her a wink. As he stepped away from the micro-oven to make her drink, he couldn't help but ask, "So what's with the title, your Highness, if you don't mind me asking? I'm new around these parts and am about to go on my break, so I could use a nice story to pass the time."

He caught a glint in her eye, the embarrassed look all but vanished. Why was she smirking?

"Who do you think the other cinnamon roll is for?" She quipped, with an innocent face.

Naruto blinked in surprise. This place was going to definitely be more entertaining than he thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."


	2. Royalty And Bones

**Royalty And Bones**

"What the hell is up with that Hyuuga guy?" Karui asked as she looked out the window. Tenten made a right turn around the corner. The weapon expert tapped the steering wheel with her thought as they cruised along.

"What are you talking about?"

Karui crossed her arms, turning her head straight so she surveyed the cars ahead of them.

"I dunno if it's a trick of the light or what, but he keeps shooting me dirty looks. He's been doing it since I walked through the door! For example when I approached you, I caught him narrowing his gaze. So what's his deal with me? You two seem pretty close so I thought that you'd maybe be able to tell me something."

The expression that carved it's way onto TenTen's face was a strange one. Her eyes were soft with sympathy but her jaw was set and rigid.

"Neji isn't the easiest person to get along with. He's complicated as person, but even more so as boyfriend-"

"HA! I thought so."

Tenten rolled her eyes at her new partner in crime fighting.

"He's very loyal and considerate, proper, yeah? But he's also very stuck in his ways. If he cares about you, then he'll do all he can to protect you. But with you, Karui, it'll take some time for him to trust you before he even gives you a second thought."

Tenten stopped speaking, biting her lower lip as she focused intently on the road. Karui felt that there was something tethering to end of that thought.

"Ten-"

"Did you know Neji's family, the Hyuuga, are considered royalty? Both historically and nowadays? They have a ridiculous amount of wealth. It was ages ago when tragedy struck them. See, Neji's father used to manage various projects within their company. Then, when  
he was attempting to expand the company in Kumo, something happened."

Wait. Karui knew this one. That's why the name was familiar to her. The details were fuzzy, but didn't-

"He got abducted by a rogue cop from Kumo's division and brought into a bank. The did the whole shebang: ransom notes, demands of money and immunity, crowds panicking, negotiations. It wasn't just Neji's father he had kidnapped, it was a multitude of people, including several children. Then it went sour."

Tenten hiked her shoulder blades up a little as she let out a heavy sigh.

"The negotiations had dragged out long enough for the this cop to get impatient. She threatened to start killing her hostages. Now most of those who were captured had were rescued, all of the children made it out with a few bruises. There was only one person who had been shot before the SWAT team had moved it."

"Neji's father put his life on the line to protect one of the children. So while they still set up the Kumo division of their industry, the Hyuuga's has put their trust in Kumo citizens since. Neji personally blames KuPD for it all. So seeing as where you've originated from..."

Karui turned to Tenten, amber eyes reflecting an epiphany.

"P-pull over real quick, I think I'll do around of block patrol for a bit. I'll call you if something comes up." Tenten obliged without a word, Karui climbing out of the car. The new Konoha resident wasn't exactly sure where she was headed as she began her brisk walk. There was too much on her mind all of a sudden.

The memory she held for that event had suddenly come flooding back to her. Very few people knew she had been one of those children that were among the hostages. That man that had covered her during the shots had been...

Over and over again, she saw the man's bloody smile as he did his best to wrap his body around her. Tears were streaming down her face, as she wailed loudly. There was crash and a "thiwp" of a bullet as he went through the bad cop's forehead. Karui hadn't let go of  
the man's hand even as they exited the building.

Karui slid her hands into her pockets as she began to count the cracks in the sidewalk. It made sense that Neji would hate her. She was the reason his father was dead, in the end of things.

Before she could wallow any further in her moment of degradation, a bark then caught her attention. Karui blinked out of her memory as a large white dog was rushing towards her. Before Karui could move out of the way, it leaped and pounced upon her, leash whipping into the air.

The dog was relentless in its licking of his face. Karui couldn't help but laugh at this. for its tongue tickled like nothing else.

"Akamaru," A voice shouted out as Karui noticed the dog's name tag. Indeed, the name Akamaru was etched out on the silver name tag.

"Come here, boy, and sit." At his master's command, Akamaru trotted off of Karui and to the guy's side. This guy stretched out a hand and helped her up. "I'm really sorry about, ma'am. He's still a puppy despite his size. Are you alright?"

Karui held her head with her free hand as she stood. Four stars were what she counted circulating around her head.

"I'm fine, thanks. Though, you should really keep a tighter grip on his leash." Karui opened her eyes as the pain subsided to get a proper look at who was helping her. He's brown hair looked as if it was in a permanent state of perfect bedhead, rich brown eyes hidden behind black square framed glasses, and a sharp tooth protruding from his mouth and covering over his lower lip as he shifted between a frown and a smile.

His skin was slightly tanned, as he wore a red and white argyle sweater and a lengthy black trench coat adjourned on his shoulders that reached to the bottom of his beige pants. The guy smirked as she seemed to get lost in his appearance for some reason. He coughed lightly, catching her attention with a blink.

"You know, you can let go of my hand now?"

Karui realized that she indeed had not let go. Suddenly his hand felt really warm and she jumped back while pulling away from her. What was wrong with her?

At that moment, her radio gave a bzzt of alarm. She looked down at the device on her belt loop, the guy looking as well. There was a robbery in process on Green Street. Karui's nose scrunched up in confusion, still not having memorized the map of the city.

"It's three blocks east of here, Officer." He said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. Karui was about to question as how he knew that, when he moved his hand to her chest near her heart. He must have seen her badge!

"You wear your occupation clipped to your outfit, but I keep mine in my wallet." He went for his pocket, pulling out a white card and handing it to her. He then leaned down near his dog to pick up the leash and strolled past her.  
"If you need a favor," He called behind him, a smile on his voice as he pointed his free hand out, "Or just someone to show you around the city, you can usually find me in that building beside you."

Karui apparently had no sense of her surroundings, as she turned her head to the left to find a large museum bearing down on her. It was then Karui finally glanced at the card at hand. Kiba Inuzuka was inscribed, Department of Forensic Anthropology And Archaeology.  
Naruto had just gotten off when Hinata returned after her final class for the evening. He was walking alongside her back home, arms tucked behind his head.

"I still can't get over the fact that despite your enormous wealth and ability to be well off for essentially forever, you still choose to focus on teaching. What age did you say again?"

Hinata's satchel kept hint the back of her leg as they walked, arms folded behind her back.

"Preschool through Elementary. Crazy right? But have you ever seen a child's eyes shine as they listen to process new information? It's like opening a whole new world to them, taking them places that they only ever dreamed! It's just so wonderful to see want to learn all they can, honestly it's the most wonderful feeling!"

Naruto watch her features radiate with every word. To listen to someone talk about their passion always warmed his heart.

"Wow," He meant to think to himself, but breathed it aloud.  
Hinata paused at his word, blushing slightly as she tucked back a hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, I was rambling,"

Naruto shook his head, "No need to apologize. I think it's amazing that you know what you wanna do. You're much better off than me."  
Hinata gave him an inquisitive look.

"So you know just about everything about me, but what about you? Just who is Naruto Uzumaki, the barista?"  
He cut an eye at her, before looking overhead. The moon was clearly visible in the orange sky.

"Compared to miss Royalty? My life is nowhere near as grand. My parents were cops, two of the best Kumo's seen. That is, until they were killed in the line of duty. My godfather got custody of me when I turned 2, almost immediately after he had already taken in my cousin Karin because her parents weren't taking care of her. He raised us from while having no previous parenting skills. He did the best he could and I think we turned out fine."

"Then, when we were 4, he introduced us to our cousin Karui. She was lucky, having both her parents and a baby brother. But even though were the same age, the three of us, she pretty much 'adopted' us as her siblings. Her parents helped my Uncle Jiraya in roll us in school and we've pretty much being inseparable. Though I've always had a bit of a mischievous streak, which drives them all crazy." Naruto laughed at a memory Hinata couldn't see. He lowered his hands to slide them into his pockets.

"I was always in trouble. But it was the good kind, ya know? I'd help out people as best as I knew how, which was through either pranking or fighting. I was good at it, pretty much had a reputation that reached even here. Called me Kitsune all through grade school. I didn't officially give the title up to a year ago, when..."

He trailed off and stopped walking in the same moment, clenching his hands and closing his eyes.

"I'm just some punk from the Cloud," He finally finished, noticing her watching him. "That's all I'll ever be."  
Hinata shook her head, closing the distance between.

"From the sounds of it you're a very strong person, someone who's always trying to make life better for those around you," This girl whom he had only then proceeded to place a hand on his cheek. Naruto saw himself reflected in her eyes, "Don't take your success so lightly, okay?"

The connection between them as they looked into each other's eyes was broken a moment later. The honk of a horn caught their attention as a limo pulled up,

"Hinata-sama, I've been looking for you everywhere!" The driver called out to her.

Hinata sighed. Maybe it would have been better if she had told Koh what she was up to before going to see Naruto?

"I'll be right there, Koh!" She called, moving her hand back to her side. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto.".

He nodded at her, watching her back as her driver had climbed out of the car to open it for her. He smirked. Being royalty certainly had its perks.

With Hinata's ride driving off into the sunset, Naruto decided to head home. Upon his arrival he found Karui sitting on the stoop, as if she was waiting for him. When she saw him, she jumped up. Judging from her expression, today had gone well but she also had something to tell him.

Before Karui could speak, her police line went off and she wasted no time answer it.

"Officer Uzumaki, speaking."

"I just found your first case," Tenten's voice came from the other side of the device. Something was wrong.

"Then why do you sound worried?"

"Well you are quite literally investigating a bag of bones."

Karui's eyes went wide, suddenly saying hanging up without a word. Naruto watched curiously as she pulled a white card from her pants. She quickly dialed a number and there was a strange look on her face, something Naruto hadn't seen before.

"Hey," She said, "Yeah, it's me from earlier. Remember that favor you offered?"


	3. Sakura Soaked Reunions

"So who calls in a favor from someone without getting directions first?" Kiba teased, as he drove them drove to the crime scene. Karui rested her chin in her palm, fingers tapping against it as she glared out the window.  
Yes she had made a rookie mistake before calling him to her aid. But did he really have to gloat about it?  
"Do you really feel the need to remind me of my slip up?" She growled at him.  
"Yes. Yes I do," He responded without missing a beat.  
Karui whipped her head around to focus her glare at him just as they came to a stop. She threw the door open and climbed out of the car, Kiba not too far behind.

Tenten could be found just outside the perimeter of the cautioned tape. Inside it, Shikamaru Nara was noting down the scene and inspecting every inch for clues. Off to the side, Choji Amichi was interviewing the person who had found the bag as well as any other witness at the time.

"So who's the stud?" Tenten said as Karui stopped beside her and looked over her shoulder to the guy slowly trailing her.

"An insufferable prick I have no business knowing."

Tenten raised a brought, grinning.

"Does someone have a crush?" She spun on her heel and cupped her hands over her mouth, "Hey, guy, keep aggravating her! She'll get used to this place in no time!"

Karui was fuming silent, but before she could retort, he came jogging up.

"I'll do my best to keep her entertained and model her to our Leaf ways." He gave a mock evil wiggle of his fingers, causing Tenten to laugh.

"You picked up a good one, Uzumaki, but seriously who is this guy?"

Noticing that he was about to open his mouth again, Karui cut him off.

"Where is the victim? Or, rather, what's left of the victim?"

Tenten lifted the yellow tape up after she went under it, leading them both the contents that sit in a duffle bag. Kiba, having at some point put gloves on, squatted before the item and slowly unzipped it. Just as he had been told, the bag was full of human bones. He quickly found the skull and looked it over several times. Tenten and Karui just let him work in silence, watching him closely.

"At first glance? Our friend here is male, 16, maybe 17? This little indents near the eye mean he was either a fighter or just had extremely poor vision."

Tenten's face wrinkled in confusion while Karui's annoyance melted into admiration.

"This is Kiba Inuzuka," Karui finally answering the weapon expert's question, "And I think he knows a thing or two about bones."

Unlike the Monday rush from yesterday, Naruto was having a pretty slow morning. Karui hadn't come home from her assignment after she drove off with some punk in glasses and Karin was doing Kami knows what with her computers. Hinata hadn't stop by yet so he could only assume she was in class. He sighed and leaned against the countertop.

It was then that a young woman came into the cafe. Naruto straightened his back and stood tall at the sight of her. For some reason she looked really familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on. With that shocking, bubblegum pink hair, she did look a little like-

"Sakura?" A heavier voice than Naruto's

This woman, Sakura, turned her back on Naruto, green eyes moving onto the dark haired figure who was moving toward her after entering the other door on the left side.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke. Sasuke? Why was that name so familiar to Naruto all of sud-Oh!

"You're the Uchiha jerk Karui was going on about! The broody uppity one!"

Naruto quickly clasped his hands over his mouth, not having meant to say that outloud.

It was too late, the damage was done. The cop named Sasuke broke his soft look on Sakura, sending a piercing glare Naruto's way. The guy's eyes were the darkest shade of brown Naruto had ever seen. He swore he saw a glint of red there as well..

"Karui? You mean that Uzumaki girl from Kumo? Why am I not surprised that she knows some as dim looking as you?" Sasuke muttered just loud enough for the barista to hear.

Naruto looked as if he was going to climb over the table to strangle guy."

"What was that you punk!" He cried, loudly, not noticing the scene he was causing.

"Stop it you two!" Sakura's voice came out as she punched both boys in the face, Naruto on the nose, Sasuke on the cheek. The two simmered down, glaring at one another as they checked the damage.

"Honestly, it's like you two have a history together or something, jeez." Sakura sighed, as she looked to see everyone resume their activities.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura then asked, her eyes worried and confused as they fell on him.

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke interrupted.

"You know this joker, Sakura? How?"

Naruto cut her off before she spoke, "Sakura happens to be my godsister, for your information. We're practically family. And who are you to her? The douchebag rebound ex?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, about to start yelling when a voice chimed in.

"Is everything alright here?" Hinata's voice seemed to break the tension, the sour look on Naruto's face breaking into a smile and that pulsing temple on Sakura's forehead fading.

"Hinata!" and "Hinata, how are you?" were spoken harmoniously with one another. .

Hinata smiled at her friends, surprised to see them all together.

"Hello Sakura-san. Good morning, Naruto. And it's been a long time Sa-"

The moment Hinata had distracted them, Sasuke had slipped away, walking out the door the second they took notice. Sakura sighed, telling the two that she'd catch up with them later and going after the dark haired guy.

Naruto's face scrunched up in irritation that his god-sister felt the need to go after such a pretentious bastard.

"Did you know that those two have quite the history together?" Hinata told him, reading his expression on his face, "Ever since Elementary school they've had a pretty profound bound. Sasuke's always been Mr. Popular with almost everyone, especially with the ladies, if you can believe it."

Naruto merely scoffed and gave a blatant roll of his eyes.  
"I take it you were one of those girls?" To Naruto's surprise Hinata gave a short laugh.

"No, no. I prefer gutsy guy rather than aloof pretty boys." Naruto cheeks flushed as this girl winked at him. Then her expression shifted from flirty to something different entirely.

"Sakura, though, was one of those fans of his. The difference being that she desperately wanted to acknowledge by him, to be seen as someone he could rely on. Now Sasuke's always been a bit of a loner, an odd mix of being really meek and distance. I think it's because of his father, who I've heard is possibly even stricter than my own. The thing is, Sasuke actually let Sakura in. It was on Valetine's day in middle school-"

Naruto made a mock-gagging gesture, grabbing his throat with both hands and gurgling. Hinata rolled her eyes at his antics as she carried on.

"He always receive the most ridiculous amount love letters, especially on Valentine's Day. There was only one he actually responded to, the note saying 'Want to have lunch with me?'. That day will pretty much down in Senju Middle history since it's the only time any of us really saw him give a genuine smile."

"For years, those two were near inseparable. As close as you can get without being a couple." Hinata smiled brightly at a memory from ages ago, but it quickly fell away."

"Then everything fell apart at the seams. He lost his mother to an illness and then not too soon afterwards his brother disappeared into thin air. Sakura was the only who could get out a part of what he used to be. That's when the incident occurred and the only thing that connected him to everyone he knew was almost taken away."

Hinata closed her eyes and let a shudder go through her body, gathering herself before she could continue.

"You know of the Uchihas, yes?" Naruto nodded. He never knew any of the family personally, except for meeting the guy now, but it was well known knowledge that the Uchiha's were a family of law enforcement and were the best of the best. There were urban legends that spanned the entire country of what that family was capable of doing to a criminal or someone they wished to see incarcerated.

"Then you know that over time they've made a lot of enemies over the years. Sasuke's father used to be a very decorated cop when we were in school. Two weeks before graduation, Sakura went missing one day and a ransom note was left behind on Sasuke's locker. They were using her to get to Sasuke and ultimately get their hands on his father."  
Naruto was in shock. It had honestly been years since he had last seen Sakura. But when they had caught up the last time, even at a very young age Sakura always seemed to be spacing out when they played. Sometimes Naruto thought she was looking through him, as if expecting someone else. It had angered him and saddened him at same time, that someone had captured his god-sister's attention enough that she ignored him. Later, he would understand that look in her eye, as Karui and Karin began to date. And he was finding out that Sakura's feelings got her in a deadly situation.

"Sasuke found the kidnapper and he went alone. He took out two of them by himself, but the third had grabbed Sakura's hair, which at the time was probably as long as mine. Thank god for this, because for somehow Sakura had cut through her binds (I heard it was a scalpel she always carries with her) and cut through the hair that was being grabbed. In that span of confusion her escape caused, it allowed Sasuke to shot the third culprit in the chest."

"Sakura came out beaten and battered, cuts all over her skin but the biggest gash on her back. Those vile people tortured her and carved some onto her back. What it is, though, I've never asked. Still, after that nothing was the same between them. Sasuke shut himself down and shut her out. He all but vanished after graduation but I did hear a while ago that he was back and on the force."

"She still loves him," Naruto said. It wasn't a question but a statement of fact. Hinata nodded with a small smile.

"And I'm sure he does too."

Sasuke knew that she would follow him, as he strode down the street. It had been years since they had seen each other last. That was on him, after not being sure if she hated him for what happened that day. Not only that, he had pretty much left without a word.

"Sasuke-kun, wait! Where are you going?"

"I've got a meeting with my therapist!"

"What are you going to talk about with her?" She cried, "You're superiority complex or angst filled past?

He stopped and turned to face her, tilting his head slightly, the girl's footsteps clicking as she ran.

"Why don't you come with me and while we're there we can find the root of all that anger you harbor?"

There it was. That steeled focus look she got when she was pissed or focused. She took long steps, her arms swinging as she did.

He was tall enough to look down at her with a smirk as she stopped in front of him with a protruding pout.

"Like I said anger management issues."

Sakura then did something he didn't see coming: she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled.

Sakura then did something he didn't see coming: she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him so that they were to eye to eye. She then retracted her free hand and clenched it into a fist. Despite his best attempts not to, he flinched and closed his eyes. Of course nothing came and when he opened them again, Sakura was wearing a smirk of her own before pulling into a hug.

"You could have told me you were still here! A card or a letter would have been nice."

"I honestly thought someone would have told. It wasn't a big secret." He was telling the truth. He thought Lee or Tenten had told her, given how close those three had been in school. He sighed and rested his chin on top of her head.

"You're hair's still short..." He mumbled, loud enough for her to hear it.

"It's hard to say the Konoha's Woman Boxing champ with long hair."

Sasuke gave a 'hnn', the closest to a laugh Sakura would ever hear. She was always such a kidder. Then Sakura pulled away with a wicked grin on her face as she looked up at him.

"I've got three belts at home. Why don't you come over, cook me dinner for old times sake, and I'll show them to you?"

Sasuke nodded, trying to not let fear creep into his features. Well at least now he would more to talk about with his therapist.


End file.
